Lesson 1
| image = E-girls - Lesson 1 CD only.jpg|CD Only E-girls - Lesson 1 limited.jpg|CD+DVD | title = Lesson 1 | original = | type = Studio Album | artist = E-girls | released = April 17, 2013 | formats = CD+DVD, CD album, digital download | recorded = 2011-2013 | genre = Dance-pop, ballad | length = 56:25 | label = rhythm zone | producer = | singles = "Celebration!" "One Two Three" "Follow Me" "THE NEVER ENDING STORY" "CANDY SMILE" | chronotype = Album | previous = | current = Lesson 1 (2013) | next = COLORFUL POP (2014)}} Lesson 1 is the first album released by E-girls. It was released in April 17, 2013 in two editions, CD+DVD and CD Only. First press for the CD+DVD edition includes a 64-page photobook. First presses for both editions feature a special packaging and include a card with a serial code which give access to a free wallpaper download though their official website. If codes for Lesson 1 and their previous release, "CANDY SMILE", are entered, the page also offers the download for an unreleased song. The album is certified Gold for shipment of 100,000 copies. Editions * CD+DVD First Press (RZCD-59342/B, ¥4,093) * CD+DVD (RZCD-59345/B, ¥4,093) * CD Only (RZCD-59343, ¥3,065) Singles E-girls - Celebration CD Only cover.jpg|"Celebration!"|link=Celebration! E-girls - One Two Three CD Only cover.jpg|"One Two Three"|link=One Two Three E-girls - Follow Me CD Only cover.jpg|"Follow Me"|link=Follow Me E-girls - The Never Ending Story CD Only cover.jpg|"THE NEVER ENDING STORY"|link=THE NEVER ENDING STORY E-girls - Candy Smile CD Only cover.jpg|"CANDY SMILE"|link=CANDY SMILE Tracklist CD # Follow Me # CANDY SMILE # Loving bell # One Two Three # READY GO # Shiny girls # Take it Easy! # love letter (Album special Version) # Suki Desuka? (好きですか？; Do You Like Me?) # JUST IN LOVE # Celebration! # Himawari (E-Girls Version) (ヒマワリ; Sunflower) # Tadaima! (Album special Version) (ただいま！; I'm Home!) # THE NEVER ENDING STORY ~Kimi ni Himitsu wo Oshieyou~ (THE NEVER ENDING STORY ～君に秘密を教えよう～; THE NEVER ENDING STORY ~I'll Tell You a Secret~) # love letter (Acoustic Version) (iTunes Pre-order Only) DVD * Music Videos: # Celebration! # One Two Three # Follow Me # THE NEVER ENDING STORY ~Kimi ni Himitsu wo Oshieyou~ # JUST IN LOVE # CANDY SMILE # E-Girls ANTHEM (EXILE LIVE TOUR 2011 TOWER OF WISH ~Negai no Tou~) (願いの塔) (Bonus Track) (CD+DVD First Press Edition only) Featured Members * Dream ** Shizuka ** Aya ** Sayaka (not credited) ** Ami ** Erie * Happiness ** SAYAKA ** KAREN ** KAEDE ** MIYUU ** MIMU (not credited) ** YURINO ** MAYU (credited) * FLOWER ** Mizuno Erina ** Fujii Shuuka ** Shigetome Manami ** Nakajima Mio ** Washio Reina ** Muto Chiharu ** Ichiki Kyoka ** Bando Nozomi ** Sato Harumi * bunny ** Takebe Yuzuna ** Takeda Kyoka ** Ishii Anna ** Yamaguchi Nonoka ** Hagio Misato ** Inagaki Rio ** Kawamoto Ruri * EGD ** Suda Anna ** Kizu Reina (last release) ** Ikuta Risa Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 172,877* Total Sales in 2013: 145,597 (#40 album of the year) Total Sales in 2014: 23,286 (#232 album of the year) Videos E-girls - 1st Album "Lesson 1" Special Comment Trivia * The unreleased song that the Lesson 1 promotion page was offering was "CANDY SMILE (Hot Chick Mix)". External Links * Album Page *Oricon Profile: CD+DVD | CD Only Category:E-girls Category:E-girls Albums Category:2013 Albums Category:2013 Releases Category:2013 DVDs Category:Gold Certification Category:Number 1 Albums